


in love

by Dudovisk



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drabble, M/M, is this fluff? i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudovisk/pseuds/Dudovisk
Summary: “You’re in love with her”“No, I am not.”Boris looks at the rose in his hand and back at Faraize,“You are”





	in love

It’s 19:47 and they’re alone in the teacher’s room, organizing some papers before going home.

“You’re in love with her”

“No, I am not.”

Boris looks at the rose in his hand and back at Faraize.

“You are”

“Oh my gosh Boris, we already had this conversation” Faraize whines a little. Cute. “I’m _not_ in love with Principal Shermansky! I think she’s a little too old for me, don’t you?”

Boris points the rose at Faraize, “So if she were younger, you would be in love with her?” 

“Noo…” closing the door and leaving the schools ground, “C’mon, stop playing around, you know that I’m in love with you” Faraize searchs for Boris’s hand and gives a little squeeze 

Happily, Boris kisses his cheek, “Aah, I love hearing you say that~”

**Author's Note:**

> aeigjekrhl,fasg


End file.
